Secret
by BrokenDragon
Summary: OCT 8 05 REVISED AND CH 3 ADDED! Someone likes Ponyboy, but this someone is a guy. Will Tulsa accept their relationship? Will their friends and family accept them? [SLASH] PONRAN
1. Chapter 1 The kiss

Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders

WARNINGS: SLASH SLASH SLASH! MALE+MALE RELATIONSHIP…DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE!

READ AT YOUR ON RISK…

Note: After the events of the book, Johnny and Dallas are still alive.

**Revised as of October 8, 2005**

REVIEWS OF ALL KINDS WELCOMED…PLEASE REVIEW.

A have a secret;

A secret that can get me killed in this town. One that would break my girlfriends heart…

You see, I'm in love with someone…and its not her, my girlfriend, she's more of a good friend.

I'm in love with a _boy_.

That's two large red "X's" for me, huh?

I'm a Soc, who is a boy, who is in love with another boy, who happens to be a greaser.

I had a friend, Bob, he was my best friend…well, maybe not my _best friend_ since he got on my nerves a lot anyways, that's not the point. The point is, he's dead…

_His _friend kill him, but Bob deserved it, I think. So do I, I should've been killed too. I tried to kill _him_! The one I love!

But, I was drunk…! I keep telling myself.

Just an excuse.

I park my blue Mustang in the parking lot next to the school. In a few minutes I'll see _him_. I'm lucky enough to have first period World History with _him_. Him, my infatuation.

A few minutes later I am walking down the hall trying to act normal, as if nothing was on my mind, as if nothing was new. However, he was on my mind, and I was looking for him.

I greeted my friends, and pushed through the underclassmen, Socs and Greasers alike, to my locker where, coincidently, he was there. His locker two from mine…I had never known that! He was taking books from his locker and placing them into his bag.

"Hey Randy." Cherry Valance came up to me, alone. Marcia, my girlfriend, wasn't with her.

"Marcia is sick, a small cold. But, you know her, she doesn't want to contaminate anyone." Cherry answered my unasked question.

I simply nodded, that was strange normally she would've called me to let me know she wasn't coming to school.

"Hey Pony." Cherry said, bringing me out of my thoughts. She turned to him, a large smile on her face, and I found myself holding my breath as he looked at the both of us.

"Hey Cherry, Randy." His face, his eyes. I had to stop I was obsessing again.

Yes, Ponyboy Curtis is the boy I'm infatuated with. I don't know when it started; maybe it was that time at Dairy Queen…when I realized we both were the same. We didn't belong with our groups, Socs and Greasers, we belonged someplace else.

"Hey." I replied slowly letting out my breath. "You're feeling better, I see."

"Yeah. Much better. I still have a headache thought." I gave a small smile, placing a notebook into his bag.

"That's good," Cherry started, "not the headache part but, you feeling better is good." Cherry paused, "and how's your friend? The one that was shot by the police?"

"Dally? He's okay, as good as any person with four unnatural bullets in them can be." He replied, "He's getting out the hospital soon, and I bet the nurses and doctors can't wait to get rid of him." He chuckled and shrugged and shut his locker just as the bell rung.

"I bet." Cherry rolled her eyes, and said bye to us and ran off going towards her first period classroom.

"C'mon, old Burns is gonna have a cow if we're tardy." Pony said to me.

"We have 6 minutes until the tardy bell." I hit my head then, remembering our crazy history teacher. "Urg, never mind, I forgot,"

"You're on time if you're early, and you're late if you're on time" He and I both quoted our teacher in unison.

We laughed then…well he laughed, and I stared. That's when I noticed something, just a few weeks ago you wouldn't have seen us give each other a second glance. You wouldn't have seen us talking or anything

An unwritten rule, Socs and Greasers couldn't be friends.

But, Ponyboy wasn't a Greaser…well, he was. But, he wasn't a down right dirty hood. I didn't care about any of that though, he's my friend. He's the guy that I loved.

He noticed me staring at him and blushed scarlet, "What?" He asked.

"Nothing," I answered looking away, "So how's your other friend, Johnny?"

"He's doing better. He might go into therapy soon, and he apologizes everyday about that scare he put us through, that night after the Rumble."

We made it to class then, and I turned to him. "Pony, I'm glad that your friends are good. But," I paused for a second, "I'm even happier that you're okay." I went into class leaving him behind confused.

When I sat in my seat, he walked past me and shot me a questioning look.

After class, I didn't see Pony for about 3 and half hours, until lunchtime.

The afternoon bell rung, releasing us for lunch. I dashed out into the hall way, looking for a familiar blonde greased head.

I caught him, going out the side door of the school, I taking a pack of cigarettes from his pocket "Hey, come to lunch with us." I blurred out before he could say a word.

I think I scarred him cause he jumped alittle, "Us?" He asked putting the white stick between his lips.

"Yeah, with my friends and I."

"But um…" He raised an eyebrow, lighting the cigarette with a silver lighter.

I just rolled my eyes," I know what you're going to say, 'we're Socs, blah blah blah you're a greaser blah blah bllah'…don't worry about that."

He looked down at his shoes, looking a little nervous. "But, they don't like me." He squeaked out.

Gosh, he was so adorable.

I gave him a small smile, placing my hand on his shoulder "If you come on already we can probably ditch them. They're slower then a cow walking on his own to the slaughter house."

I pulled him by his arm and we went across the street, and luckily I was right and my friends hadn't made it.

We went to Dairy Queen for lunch, I smiled as I watched as his finished his burger and started on his Sundae, as I slowly ate my own.

After a while, he placed the half eaten Sundae down, and looked at me out the corner of her eye.

"Thanks."

"For what?" I balled up all the wrapped and placed them in the empty bag by my foot as trash.

"Taking me to lunch."

"No problem, I wanted to." I grabbed a napkin, "and you have a little chocolate on your cheek." I reached forward and dabbed the napkin where the chocolate was…

and as I did so, my fingers "accidentally" brushed across his lips…

his beautiful green-gray eye looked into mine..

…and before I could stop myself…

Our lips met.

We kissed just for seconds, a few wonderful seconds…I was in heaven…

He was the one who broke the kiss of course by looking away.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled, and fumbled with my seat belt until I got it buckled. He did the same with his

The drive back to school was a quiet one and we sat in the almost empty parking lot, since it was 10 minutes until the bell, and no one had came back yet, quietly.

We sat there for a good 5 minutes, silently, before people started arriving.

"Listen Pony." I turned to him, "I'm sorry about that, really…it's just…" He hushed me by placing his hand on mine and gave it a squeeze.

He quickly got out and shut the door, poking his head through the opened window.

"Randy, don't apologize for that, you have not reason to. I'll see you later."

No reason to? What was that suppose to mean? I asked myself as I watched him cross the street to our school.

I heard the bell ring, but I didn't move. "No reason to?" I said aloud.

I sat back in my seat and smiled…today, is a good day.

I looked at my watch, "Shit," I cursed as I scrambled to get my backpack from the back seat, "I'm gonna be late!"

O.O

Review! Please…? Good, Bad, or just plain Sad?


	2. Chapter 2 The Call

**REVISED AS OF October 8, 2005**

AN:: blows a whistle which scares Purple Stuffed Seal : Just stop! Everyone! My gawd! LOL…I wasn't even mad, a little hurt, but everything is cool! B.C.G. is kewl, she's not a homophobe if she was she wouldn't have apologized to me (and you didn't need to apologize B.C.G.) It was interesting reading my reviews and I thank everyone for reviewing…I wish they were all, just reviews and not arguments and stuff. But hey, now I got something to look back on.

But thank you Hanah, Purified, and everyone else who reviewed

Disclaimer see chapter one.

Warnings: SLASH…nothing major yet…oh and some OOCness

**Ponyboy's POV**

I'm laying on my bed staring at a brown stain on our ceiling, a water stain. I'm supposed to be doing my homework, but there's a lot on my mind.

Randy Anderson.

Randy kissed me today, my first kiss, was it an accident? It went on so long…7 seconds, I counted. So maybe it wasn't. With all honestly, I wasn't scared about it. Like, I didn't think it was wrong or disgusting…it was…nice. But…Randy's a guy!

I covered my face with a pillow groaning into it.

I was getting so frustrated, but why? I hate being confused. Confusion makes me feel stupid.

I threw the pillow across the room, just as I heard the phone ring in the living room. No one ever called me so I just rolled on my side and I opened my Literature book, ignoring the rings.

"Pony!" I heard Darry yell from the living room, "Phone!"

Phone call for me? That's surprising. I got up, placed the large book on the bed and made my way to the living room where of course, all the gang (besides Dally and Johnny) were. Two-Bit watching his god, Mickey Mouse, Steve and Soda were playing there evening game of poker, and Darry was sitting on his arm chair the phone dangling loosely in his hand as he read the news paper.

I took the phone from him without saying a word and placed the cool black hard plastic against my ear. "Ponyboy here." The voice that replied nearly made me drop the phone.

"_Hey Ponyboy, its Randy…you know from school."_

I had to smile at that "Mm-hm, you're the only Randy I know." The guys were looking at me now, damn it, I wished we had another phone somewhere else in the house. We did before, but it was broken doing a wrestling incident. So I just turned my back to them and leaned against the wall placing my forehead on it.

I heard him chuckle some _"Sorry."_

"What did I tell you about apologizin'." It wasn't really a question just a comment, but he answered anyway.

"_You told me not to apologize. Sor-- I mean,"_ He paused for a while. "_I bet you're wondering why I called."_

"Hmm, kinda'." Why was my heart beating so fast?

"_Well um…" _He coughed and cleared his throat. _"I was wondering if you'd like to go out, erm…I mean…go catch a movie or something tomorrow, Saturday?"_

"I don't know, hold on…" I took the phone from my ear and covered the mouthpiece, turning to Darry, "Um, Darry?"

He looked up again from his reading and raised both his eyebrows in a questioned look.

"Can I got to the movies with a friend tomorrow?" I asked.

He narrowed his eyes then, "With who?"

I sighed, "My friend Randy." I answered biting the inside of my cheek.

"Isn't Randy that Soc who was friends with Bob?"

Damn Two-Bit, I wanted to turn and glare at him but I continued to look at Darry.

"A Soc? I don't think so." Then he went back to reading his paper, like it was the end of the conversation. He was wrong.

I put the phone back up to my ear, "Hey Randy?"

"_Yeah?"_ His voice squeaked a little.

"Hold on for another minute, okay?"

If he said anything back, I wouldn't have known cause I pressed the phone against my chest. "He's different." I said stubbornly.

"Different? He was friends with the Robert kid who tried to drown you, wasn't he?"

"Randy's changed…he's a tuff guy actually."

A Soc tuff? No greaser had ever said that about a Soc, but he was. Actually, I was starting to gain a lot - well, not a lot, but a few- friends who were Socs (after they realized I wasn't a cold-blooded killer) they were all cool.

"Pony…" Soda was about to say something, but I wouldn't let him. I knew he was going to side with Darry on this one.

"Tomorrow's Saturday, so why can't I?"

"Didn't you hear what I just said?"

"Yea, I did but I don't agree with you." I stopped for a second, to let some of my anger slide, "I'll be careful. Just please?" I pouted, being the little brother still had it's perks.

I knew if I didn't get mad, Darry had no right to.

Then slowly he said, "…Fine, just be careful."

I gave him and smile, trying to show that I wasn't really excited. But I was, I nearly knocked my head up putting the phone back up to my ear -for the third time- "I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"_Great! Mine if I pick you up at the park? Is 5:30 fine?"_

"Sure, I don't mind and that's fine."

"_Alright, see you tomorrow. Bye."_

"Bye." I hung up the phone, gave Darry a quick hug, which I could see shocked him. He looked at me, "You do your homework yet?"

"Golly, Dar, its Friday."

"Guess, you just gotta call your _friend_ back and cancel ya'lls plan." He said in a blackmailing tone.

"Okay, okay." I mumbled in defeat. I looked at my other brother who was still playing his game with Steve. "Ya'll got any plan tonight?" I asked grabbing and empty chair and straddling it, trying to peak at Steve card, but he drew away glaring at me.

"Naw, nothin' yet." Soda said, placing two cards down.

"How 'bout you, Two-Bit."

He looked at me over his shoulder, "Might go crash a few parties or somethin'. Then he went back to watching his cartoon.

"Pony, homework." I heard Darry say behind me.

"Okay, I'ma goin'."I stood up an went back to my room. Excitement for tomorrow bubbling up in me again as I went back into my room, I crashed onto my bed- picked up the pillow and screamed into it.

Why in the hell was I so happy?

Alright, end of chapter 2. There was suppose to be more to this chapter but…well, I needed something for chapter 3. So yea, that'll be posted soon please review.


	3. Chapter 3 Visits

Wow, I'm so sorry. I said Chapter 3 was on its way---2 years ago. Opps, I'm sorry. I didn't abondon the fic, I'm not sure what happened. Sorry. Hehe, but here is chapter 3, 3 years later. Also, if you didn't notice I revised chapter 1 and 2.

Warnings- SLASH…kissing for now.

This chapter is mostly just telling what's going on with Johnny and Dally…

Pony's POV

It was only 4 o'clock and I was already ready. I was just dressed in some jeans and a black shirt. My hair was back and greased with a small little curl coming down, almost like Steve's. I picked up a bottle of some of Soda cologne a opened the top and took in a wiff…

Urg. The smell made me dizzy and I made a face in disgust, screwing the top back on. "How can Soda where that?" I asked myself "Hell, how can the girls stand to be near him."

I put the bottle back on the sink looking in the mirror. Satisfied, I left the bathroom and walked into the living room. I picked up my wallet, only had a few bucks, pictures of mom and dad and some Missing Kids ID card mom got me a few months before she and dad died, from the coffee table and stuffed it in my back pocket.

I looked at the clock hanging from the wall, 4:15. I was home alone, Soda, Darry and Steve were working and Two-Bit was…some place.

I sighed, and wrote a note for my brothers:

_Darry and Soda_

_Gonna see Dally and Johnny before I meet Randy. See ya'll tonight._

_Pony_

and walked out the front door shutting it behind me—but not locking it.

20 minutes later I found myself at Tulsa Medical Center, riding the elevator to the 4th floor, a brown bag in hand.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened once I reached my floor. I stepped out and walked to my left, hearing an all too familiar sound.

**CRASH!**

"I said I wanted chicken! Not some processed shit! Chicken! Now get outta my face and get me some real food!"

Ah, room 417, Dallas Winston. I watched as a nurse sped out the room with her cart, Mumbling and cursing. "No good…can't wait…!"

I shook my head as I entered the room "Hey Dal." I greeted.

He looked at me a little surprised. "Hey Pon." He said sitting up, groaning in pain.

"Should you be sittin up like that?" I asked him, eyebrow raised.

"Ah." He didn't answer, "Whatcha got there?" He motioned towards the bag in my hand.

I tossed it to him and he caught it. "For you. Stopped and got you a burger. Knew you'd be wantin it. Extra onions, mayo and mustard, right?"

He shot me an approving smile. "Thanks kid." He opened the bag and unwrapped the burger biting into it. "Whatcha looking all snazzy for?" He asked, his mouth full. "Gotta date?"

I leaned against the wall, my hands stuffed in my pockets. I felt my ears get hot and red.

"Just, hangin out with a friend tonight" a friend, Randy…

"Hm, a friend?"

"Yeah. So you know when ya getting out yet, Dal?" I asked him changing the subject.

He shrugged, "Soon hopefully. They thought my side got affected or somethin. But its good."

"Infected." I corrected him.

"Smart ass. You seen Johnny?"

"Naw, not yet. I wanted to see you first." I looked at the clock 4:45pm. "Guess I'll go see him. Have a good'n Dal, see ya."

"See ya kid." I turned and walked out the room, rushing down to the elevator, pressing the up button. The elevator dinged and opened for me, I stepped in and pressed the button for the 6th floor. The burn ward.

We didn't get to see Johnny all that much; he was always getting some type of surgery or getting ready for therapy or something.

The doors opened once I reached the 6th floor and I stepped out, walking down the florescent-lighted hallway.

_Paging Dr. Upchurch _the voice echoed from the intercom.

Room 628 was Johnny's room; I knocked on the door that was ajar. "Come in." The small voice or Johnny's said. I opened the door and walked in Two-Bit was there, him and a nurse helping Johnny into his bed.

"Hey Pony." Two-Bit said.

Johnny looked at me and smiled "Hey man, how ya doing?"

"Good. What's goin on?"

"Johnny just finished therapy." The nurse answered.

"Yeah I'm gettin' some feelin' in my legs." Johnny beamed proudly, lying down in his bed.

"That's tuff." I said, going up to him as the nurse left.

Two-Bit looked at me, "Still gonna hang at with that Soc?"

"Soc?" Johnny questioned.

"Yea, Randy Anderson. He ain't no Soc though, he's my friend." I felt my heart quicken as I mentioned his name. I looked at the clock. 4:56 pm. "Anyway, how ya feeling Johnny?"

"I'm good. Be better once I get outta this hospital, man." His face saddened, "After this though, dunno where I'm gonna go. My folks haven't came to see me, and I don't wanna go to some boy home."

"Don't worry about that, you know you're gonna come with us. When you get out you can stay in Sodas old room." It was true, we'd talked about that a few days ago-having Johnny stay with us.

"That's cool man." Johnny yawned. "Damn, pain killers." He mumbled and before we knew it, Johnny began snoring.

I heard Two-Bit chuckle. I pulled the blanket more on Johnny and then we left.

"You see Dallas yet?" Two-Bit asked.

"Yeah, you?" I stuffed my hands in my pocket as we walked onto the elevator.

"No, gonna see him now." He said, pressing the button for the 4th floor and I pressed L for the Lobby.

We rode down in silence, and the doors opened once we reached the 4th floor. "Be careful with that guy. He's still a Soc." He called to me, stepping out.

"I will." I sighed, the doors closed and I rode down. I smiled unconsciously in a few minutes I'd see Randy.

I reached the park right on time. 5:30pm, I saw Randy, sitting on the hood of his car smoking a cigarette. I came up towards him my hands still in my pockets.

"Hey." I called nervously. Shit, I could feel myself starting to turn read.

He looked at me and smiled, "You're on time if you're early, and you're late if you're on time" He said getting off the hood of his car, closing the gap between us, taking a few looks around.

"Sorry, I just--" He cut me off by crushing his lips against mine. This time I didn't break the kiss, I kissed back. I parted my lips to allow his tongue access into mine. I felt hand place his hands on my hips and I pulled my hands out of my pockets and threw them around his neck

Slowly, after what seemed like eternity we pulled both pulled away breathlessly. I stared into his brown eyes, and he into mine as I nervously bit my bottom lip.

"I've been wanting to do that." He said, I blushed.

"Glad you did." Damn, that sounded cheesy, I mentally cursed myself. He just smiled

"C'mon," he said, gesturing to his car "Movie starts in a few minutes."

I nodded. We got into his car and I put on my seat belt, after he started the car I felt him take my hand intertwining his fingers with mine.

My heart jumped, beating fast. I stared at Randys profile as he drove.

I've fallen for him.

TO BE CONTINUED!

Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, two years.

Review!

Oh yeah, thanks to everyone who reviewed. I'm back!

Not sure if they ever described how he looked in the book.


End file.
